


Let You Kiss Me (So Sweet and So Soft)

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta che Sherlock lo bacia, John tiene gli occhi aperti e si chiede che diavolo Sherlock stia combinando. Ci deve essere una logica dietro a tutto ciò. Un ridicolo esperimento sul calore corporeo o sulla frequenza respiratoria o su un nuovo modo per derubare le persone. Sherlock fa l’inimmaginabile per ragioni bizzarre, ma dietro c’è sempre una logica e un pizzico di curiosità. A volte, gli occorre solo un po’ di tempo per spiegarlo a John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let You Kiss Me (So Sweet and So Soft)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/gifts).
  * A translation of [Let You Kiss Me (So Sweet and So Soft)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116314) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



> Il titolo è tratto da "Fidelity" di Regina Spektor.

 

 

  
La prima volta che succede, John sta preparando un panino. Ci sono quattro fette di pane, che ha dichiarato sue -- se Sherlock vuole un panino, allora, una volta tanto, potrebbe anche essere lui ad andare fuori a comprare il pane -- appoggiate accanto ad un piccolo pezzo di formaggio e un pomodoro rosso perfettamente maturo. Taglia il formaggio a fette sottili e il pomodoro in pezzi spessi, e sta aggiungendo il sale quando la porta si apre.

John lancia un’occhiata sopra la spalla, velocemente e, più che altro, per abitudine, ma è solo Sherlock. Chiude i panini con le ultime due fette di pane e li taglia a metà prima di girarsi.

Sherlock spinge da parte una pila di posta -- cataloghi e robaccia assortita, per lo più; l’occasionale bolletta della luce o del gas di cui John non vuole sapere nulla -- e solleva sul tavolo una familiare borsa di plastica bianca, blu e rossa.

"Sei andato alla Tesco?" domanda John, perché, benché viva da mesi con il brillante Sherlock Holmes e si sia occupato dei casi più strani che le strade di Londra abbiano mai visto, ci sono cose che trova ancora impossibili da contemplare. Ci sono cose che non succedono e basta.

Come Sherlock che va a fare la spesa.

"Avevo bisogno di succo di lampone. Volevo vedere che effetto ha sulle macchie la diluizione con il succo ed è sempre utile per le analisi sugli schizzi di sangue. Tu avevi bisogno di pane," dice Sherlock, tirando fuori una pagnotta e tenendola in equilibrio su una mano. È possibile che non sappia dove viva il pane tra il momento in cui viene tirato fuori dalla busta della spesa e quello in cui arriva magicamente su un piatto come parte di un panino. "E del latte."

John annuisce e prende il pane. "Non lo avevamo neanche finito." Lo mette in frigo sul ripiano più alto e ignora la confezione per torte in quello inferiore. È un compromesso. La principale obiezione che John muove al tenere parti del corpo nel frigo è che non vuole vederle la mattina appena sveglio; in questo modo, non le vede e non ha bisogno di sapere che cosa Sherlock sta esaminando. (Non è una testa. Una testa non potrebbe entrare in quella scatola a meno che non venga tagliata in tre pezzi… e quello non è un pensiero su cui vuole soffermarsi.) "Mi passi il latte?"

John si aspetta una spiegazione per il pane-- forse cominciare la giornata con una doccia particolarmente lunga significa che deciderà di farsi due panini a pranzo -- ma Sherlock glielo passa senza dire nulla.

Dopo aver chiuso il frigorifero, John si gira e trova Sherlock esattamente dietro di lui. A tre centimetri da lui, per la precisione.

Dovrebbe essere allarmato. Dovrebbe sussultare o scostarsi o fare qualsiasi cosa facciano le persone normali quando sono sorprese, ma questo è Sherlock. Sherlock con i suoi occhi pallidi e pungenti, i capelli ribelli e il colletto stirato, e non è minaccioso. È interessante, con un pizzico di frustrante e affascinante, a seconda del fatto che sia annoiato e languisca nell’appartamento o stia lavorando a un caso.

Tra la sua diffidenza naturale e la cautela alla guardate-valutate-sparate che l’esercito instilla in ogni recluta, John sa come individuare un pericolo. A volte è anche così furbo da evitarlo prima che si arrivi a gridare e a litigare. Ma non c’è niente in Sherlock, perfino ad una distanza tanto ravvicinata, che lo renda pericoloso.

È curioso, per lo più. Sherlock lo osserva e John si domanda che cosa stia cercando. Polvere sul colletto della camicia, per dimostrare che ha ceduto alle richieste della Signora Hudson ed ha spolverato gli scaffali ricoperti dei libri di Sherlock? Segni di forfora, per dimostrare che John dovrebbe cambiare shampoo e comprare Head & Shoulders? O forse qualcosa di più assurdo e ridicolo, qualche minuscolo dettaglio rivelatore che la maggior parte delle persone avrebbe ritenuto privato.

Sherlock lo bacia.

Il primo pensiero di John, stranamente, è:  _buffo quello che ti passa per la testa_. L’ultima persona più alta di lui che ha baciato è stata Jenny Hargreaves in seconda superiore. Era tutta gambe e indossava gonne che non le arrivavano mai alle ginocchia, e per cinque gloriose settimane aveva avuto male al collo per aver pomiciato con lei.

Da allora, è uscito con ragazze più basse con gonne più lunghe ed è abituato a piegarsi per baciare qualcuno. Ma, per una volta, non ha il collo inclinato né verso l’alto né verso il basso. Sherlock ha chinato la testa per eliminare la differenza di altezza e premere le sue labbra su quelle di John. E le labbra di Sherlock sono calde e leggermente dischiuse, calde come la pressione del naso di Sherlock e il lieve respiro sulla guancia di John. Per niente come la mano fredda che Sherlock preme contro la sua camicia, sotto la giacca aperta di John.

John tiene gli occhi aperti, come Sherlock, e si chiede che cosa Sherlock stia combinando. Ci deve essere una logica dietro a tutto ciò. Un ridicolo esperimento sul calore corporeo o sulla frequenza respiratoria o su un nuovo modo per derubare le persone. Sherlock fa l’inimmaginabile per ragioni bizzarre, ma dietro c’è sempre una logica e un pizzico di curiosità. A volte, gli occorre solo un po’ di tempo per spiegarlo a John.

Sherlock si allontana, guardando John con attenzione, quindi fa un cenno secco col capo. Girandosi, prende il succo ed esce, dirigendosi presumibilmente in camera sua.

John controlla che il suo portafoglio sia ancora in tasca, e poi controlla che tutto quello che dovrebbe essere nel portafoglio sia ancora lì. Quindi prende i panini, si siede sul divano e accende la televisione.

  
***

  
La seconda volta che succede, John è mezzo addormentato. Ha trascorso la maggior parte della notte sveglio a causa degli incubi, sogni particolarmente vividi che gli fanno istintivamente cercare la pistola, trattenere il fiato per non fare rumore e non essere trovato. Odia svegliarsi da uno di quei sogni con le mani vuote e la testa troppo piena e, anche se alla fine riesce a riaddormentarsi, non è mai una notte tranquilla.

Ma sono le otto e c’è il sole, ed è quasi sveglio, perciò si trascina giù dalle scale con gli occhi parzialmente chiusi, la presa salda sul corrimano. Si intrufola in cucina con gli occhi non ancora aperti, e Sherlock dice, "Vuoi una tazza di tè?"

La risposta è sì, ma significa che Sherlock vuole che lui lo prepari. John riesce ad aprire un occhio e lanciagli un’occhiataccia.

"Ecco," dice Sherlock, avvicinandosi a lui tenendo in mano qualcosa che assomiglia molto ad una tazza di tè.

"Tu? Tè?" E significa, 'Tu, Sherlock Holmes, sai come preparare il tè e decidi finalmente di condividere questa utile caratteristica?' ma sono troppe parole dopo così poche ore di sonno.

"Lo ha preparato la Signora Hudson." Sherlock spinge la tazza calda nelle mani di John e si china in avanti per baciarlo sulle labbra. Solo un bacetto, a bocca chiusa, quel bacio del buon giorno che implica che l’altra persona non si è ancora lavata i denti. "’Giorno," dice Sherlock, e poi scompare per lasciare John in pace con la sua meravigliosa tazza di tè caldo fumante.

Solo quando ha finito il tè ed è riuscito ad aprire gli occhi a fatica, John si rende conto che c’è qualcosa di molto sbagliato in quella situazione. Mette la tazza e la zuccheriera accanto alla teiera a fiori blu della Signora Hudson e va in camera di Sherlock.

Lo trova vestito e appoggiato contro il muro, che si regge con una mano per nessuna ragione apparente.

"Aspetta," dice John, anche se Sherlock non sta andando da nessuna parte. "La Signora Hudson ci ha preparato il tè?"

Sherlock si apre in un sorriso a trentadue denti. "Le ho promesso che avremmo spolverato gli scaffali."

"L’ho fatto io giorni fa."

"Lo so. Ma la Signora Hudson non se ne è accorta. Per qualche strana ragione, si riceve una ricompensa migliore quando si promette di fare un lavoro anziché quando si riferisce che il lavoro è stato eseguito."

John corruccia la fronte. "Ma hai approfittato del mio lavoro per ottenere una ricompensa."

"In realtà," dice Sherlock, allontanandosi dal muro e cambiando mano con uno strano gesto, "ho usato la promessa del tuo lavoro. E ho condiviso la ricompensa."

"Di un’intera teiera, io ne ho avuto solo una tazza?"

"Ne ho condiviso una porzione commensurata alla tua partecipazione alle trattative."

John va a fare la doccia, e borbotta qualcosa tra sé e sé sull’usare una ‘porzione commensurata' di acqua calda.

 

***

  
La terza volta è dopo il pollo al burro. Sherlock sta cercando di identificare un modello osservabile nei ristoranti indiani del livello di spezie appropriato per il piatto. Sherlock crede che le varie quantità di spezie usate in ciascun locale rifletta la piccantezza generale dei piatti serviti; John pensa che, dopo la terza serata consecutiva passata a mangiare pollo al burro in ristoranti diversi, la situazione stia cominciando a diventare monotona. (Ha una strana nostalgia del cibo disgustoso dell’esercito, lo stesso piatto servito volta dopo volta con solo minime variazioni di sapore.)

Sherlock trascorre ogni pasto a guardare, osservare, catalogare mentalmente ogni dettaglio che vede, odora o sente. John ha provato a fare conversazione -- chiedendogli perché il pollo al burro, solo per vedere Sherlock alzare gli occhi al cielo e sentirsi rispondere, "Un vindaloo tre volte più piccante del previsto non sarebbe un’esperienza piacevole, né una che vorresti ripetere," -- ma Sherlock è concentrato. Sta osservando e deducendo. Sta lavorando, effettivamente per scopi 'lavorativi' molto strani.

John non può fare a meno di sentirsi come una distrazione. A volte vivere con Sherlock ti fa sentire inutile nella tua stessa vita; altre volte sa di essere la sola cosa che protegge Sherlock dall’essere strangolato tanto dalla polizia quanto dai criminali.

Ma alla fine della serata, Sherlock gli chiederà di dare un voto al piatto sulla base di piccantezza, temperatura generale, insipidità e qualità di riso, pollo, bevande e servizio. Sherlock ha preparato carte che lo costringe a compilare prima di alzarsi dal tavolo. (John si domanda se sembrino critici gastronomici o scrittori di guide turistiche.)

"Come fai a pagare?" domanda John mentre stanno tornando a casa. La serata è abbastanza tiepida, tant’è che Sherlock è in giacca, senza il cappotto e la sciarpa, perciò John ha bocciato la proposta automatica di Sherlock di prendere un taxi.

"Carta di credito," risponde Sherlock, brandendo una carta arancione intestata alla Donovan. "Ieri era quella di Anderson. E Lestrade ha pagato la sera prima."

"Sono poliziotti. Non penso che accettino di buon grado i furti," commenta John, ma non è convinto di quello che dice. È difficile disapprovare le azioni di Sherlock quando sembra così orgoglioso di sé.

"Lascio loro una carta falsa e restituisco quella vera la mattina dopo. Quando vedranno la spesa nell’estratto conto mensile, non potranno più farci nulla."

John pensa ai tre ristoranti dove sono stati. Segnati su una mappa, formano un triangolo al centro del quale c’è il 221B di Baker Street. "Lestrade ci metterà trenta secondi a capire che sei stato tu."

"Oh, sapranno che sono stato io," dice Sherlock, l’accenno di un sorriso illuminato da un lampione, "ma non capiranno come ho fatto e non potranno dimostrare che è colpa mia."

Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo. Sherlock non si occupa di un caso da settimane, perciò tormentare gli ufficiali di polizia è il suo unico passatempo. John ha avuto altri coinquilini, quando frequentava l’università al St Bart's ed è abituato a cucine squallide e bottiglie di birra aperte da giorni, a perfetti sconosciuti che girano mezzi nudi in salotto e scroccano la colazione. Ricorda perfino l’odore dolce e nauseante di persone che si drogano, eppure non ha mai dovuto chiedere prima d’ora, "Ne deduco che ti sei assicurato che il nostro appartamento sia pulito?"

"Certo," risponde Sherlock, rallentando quando passano davanti al bar sotto casa loro. si ferma davanti alla porta e dice, "Io proseguo. Hanno fatto dei lavori su Weymouth Street e devo vedere l’impatto che hanno avuto sul traffico pedonale."

"Penso che andrò a letto presto," dice John, scrollando le spalle, "quindi a domani."

"Okay," risponde Sherlock, quindi si china in avanti e bacia John. Ha una mano sulla sua spalla ed è sulla porta di casa sua, ed è impossibile che questo non sia un bacio della buona notte. Sono in una strada pubblica e c’è dello spazio tra di loro, ma Sherlock ha gli occhi chiusi e le labbra calde e umide. La lingua di Sherlock è contro le sue labbra, non spinge, non pretende nulla, ma è lì, invitante e, chiaramente, lui è disponibile alla possibilità di fare sesso. È il genere di bacio riservato alla fine di un buon appuntamento.

C’era stata una cena per due, un tavolo in un angolo riservato e Sherlock aveva pagato. E adesso, John aveva ricevuto il bacio della buona notte davanti a casa.

Quindi Sherlock si allontana e dice, "Buona notte." Ha un sorriso appena accennato in volto, non fiero come quello di prima, ma riservato e soddisfatto, e poi se ne va.

Come se non fosse successo nulla di strano. Come se  _"C’è un terzo ristorante che voglio provare, John,"_  sia come dire  _"Ti va di uscire con me? Che ne dici di stasera a cena?"_

Come se Sherlock fosse autorizzato a cambiare le regole di punto in bianco solo perché gli va.

E quella, pensa John mentre si trascina lentamente e a fatica su ogni gradino che lo condurrà in camera sua, è la parte più fastidiosa. Sherlock ha cambiato le regole senza dirglielo. Gli appuntamenti dovrebbero essere divertenti e movimentati, si dovrebbe flirtare e cercare di apparire migliori di quello che si è veramente. John è bravo. Di solito non trascorre gli appuntamenti in silenzio a giocare a Tetris sul cellulare mentre Sherlock cerca di individuare un misuratore di spezie segreto.

Non si dovrebbero fare così le cose, si ritrova a pensare John mentre si prepara per andare a letto. È un pensiero stupido. Sherlock non fa mai nulla nel modo in cui dovrebbe.

 

***

  
La mattina dopo, John inizia ad avere dei dubbi. È quasi tentato di sputare fuori la domanda,  di chiedere a Sherlock se quello della sera prima era stato un appuntamento o qualcosa di… più mondano? Più tipico di Sherlock? Meno romantico? Non sa nemmeno come formulare la domanda, tanto meno quando fargliela.

Sherlock se ne è già andato quando si sveglia, ma c’è una coperta lanciata sul divano e una seconda scatola per torte in frigorifero (John non sbircia. È meglio vivere nell’ignoranza), perciò deve essere tornato a casa ad un certo punto.

Ha lasciato un messaggio a matita, in una calligrafia tondeggiante che attraversa la carta da parati della cucina:  _Sono uscito per soddisfare dei bisogni.* SH_

John lo legge e cerca di non scoppiare a ridere. Po si ricorda che è da solo -- se non si conta qualsiasi cosa sia nel frigorifero -- e cede.

La cosa ridicola è che, probabilmente, Sherlock è serissimo. Non avrebbe nemmeno considerato i doppi sensi della frase.

È come il sistema solare. Sherlock comprende il concetto di Polo Nord magnetico e l’impatto che ha sulla navigazione senza nemmeno curarsi del fatto che è causato dal moto di rotazione della Terra. Le cose che normalmente le persone sanno, Sherlock… non le sa. Ci sono buchi incredibilmente grandi nel suo bagaglio culturale, e lui non ne è infastidito.

Allo stesso modo, quello che fanno le persone normali Sherlock riesce a farlo in maniera completamente diversa. La maggior parte della gente vede una ragazza senza tetto ad un angolo della strada e le dà qualche spicciolo perché prova pena per lei, perché si preoccupa per un altro essere umano, per senso di colpa nei confronti del proprio stile di vita agiato o per sembrare caritatevole agli occhi degli altri. Sherlock paga i senza tetto per mandare avanti il suo giro di spionaggio.

Quello della notte precedente può essere stato un appuntamento. Ne ha tutte le caratteristiche. Se si fosse trattato di qualcuno che non fosse Sherlock -- o Mycroft, aggiunge mentalmente John -- lo avrebbe presunto senza problemi. Ma non è così, perciò…

John tira fuori un pezzo di carta e trova una penna tra le pile di oggetti assortiti sul tavolo della cucina. Libera abbastanza spazio per sedersi e scrivere, e comincia a stilare un elenco di motivi possibili per quel comportamento.

 

_1\. Rubare._

2\. Testare nuove tecniche per evitare la sorveglianza come nei film di James Bond.

3\. Testare le reazioni degli altri. Testare quanto avrebbero dato nell’occhio, forse? O valutare i livelli di omofobia in particolari aree di Londra? (Ma Sherlock avrebbe dovuto ripetere la performance in quartieri diversi.)

4\. Una sorta di dispetto nei confronti di Mycroft? Infantile, ma non impossibile. Magari erano seguiti? C’era forse un caso del governo che Sherlock aveva rifiutato?

5\. Dare alla Signora Hudson qualcosa di cui parlare. Magari per distrarla dalla macchia blu dentro alla sua teiera? (Come aveva fatto Sherlock a macchiarla di blu?)

 

Ci sono molti pensieri che terminano con un punto interrogativo. Troppi perché John possa provare a indovinare e nessuno sembra troppo surreale per un esperimento di Sherlock. Ma conoscendo Sherlock, tutti e nessuno sono possibili.

A Sherlock piace soddisfare le aspettative altrui e poi sconvolgerle, perciò, alla fine, John aggiunge:

 

_6\. Un vero appuntamento dovuto a sentimenti sinceri._

 

Sembra così ridicolo che pensa di cancellarlo. O di lasciare il foglio in giro perché Sherlock scelga la risposta corretta.

 

***

  
In ambulatorio, mette il pranzo sul tavolo e apre il foglio che tiene nel taschino della camicia. Sherlock ha un detto sulla differenza tra l’impossibile e l’improbabile, e se prende davvero in considerazione le sue sei idee, sono tutte improbabili ma non veramente impossibili. Non molto è tecnicamente impossibile per Sherlock Holmes, dopo tutto.

Quello che John vuole è trovare una settima opzione. Qualcosa che abbia senso.

Se non dovesse riuscirci, vorrebbe l’opinione di qualcun altro, il che è più difficile di quello che sembra quando si tratta Sherlock, giacché è capace di risultare sempre antipatico alle persone. Prendete Sarah, per esempio. Una ragazza dolce, carina e razionale che ha affrontato una delle notti più terrificanti della sua vita mentre il nome di Sherlock veniva ripetuto in continuazione. Il fatto che non siano diventati migliori amici è comprensibile, ma significa anche che John non può chiederle un parere.

La Signora Hudson ha sempre pensato che stessero insieme, perciò non potrebbe essere di aiuto. Lestrade sa che sono solo coinquilini, ma parlargli di questo problema sarebbe infinitamente imbarazzante per entrambi. Deve già sopportare abbastanza angherie da Sherlock, John non vuole rendergli la vita ancora più difficile.

La sola altra persona che conosca Sherlock al di là del cappotto che svolazza dietro di lui e della sua strabiliante intelligenza è…

Mycroft.

John ha il suo numero.

John sospetta anche che la descrizione fornitagli da Sherlock ( _l’uomo più pericoloso che conoscerai in tutta la tua vita_ ) non sia iperbolica, perciò non ha intenzione di chiamarlo per chiedergli se sa qualcosa delle passate relazioni di Sherlock e come può capire se suo fratello ci sta provando con lui.

Ma non può nuocere escludere una possibilità dalla lista, giusto? È certo di aver fatto cose più stupide in virtù del fatto che è il coinquilino di Sherlock, suo amico e collega nel risolvere i crimini. Ha guardato dritto in faccia esplosivi e tiratori scelti ed è stato attaccato da un assassino di calibro internazionale. È quasi la stessa cosa.

John apre la rubrica del cellulare, chiude gli occhi per fare un respiro profondo e lo telefona. Ottiene una risposta dopo il primo squillo.

"Ah, John," dice Mycroft in una voce che assomiglia a panna montata (morbida e molto, molto fredda). "Benché sia sempre un piacere, per accelerare la questione lascia che ti confermi che non ho parlato con Sherlock né gli ho offerto consigli o casi dall’ultima volta che vi ho fatto visita al 221 _B_."

Come sempre, Mycroft pone l’enfasi sulla 'B' nel loro indirizzo. John sospetta che per lui sia un insulto pensare che un Holmes viva in un edificio diviso in lettere. Dato che la sua posizione 'minore' al governo gli permette di vivere in una casa estremamente spaziosa che si affaccia su Hyde Park (se la visita guidata di Sherlock si può considerare affidabile), la scelta di Sherlock in fatto di lavoro e alloggio sembra una forma di ribellione.

John cancella la quarta opzione, ma prima che riesca a chiedergli come faccia a conoscere la ragione della sua chiamata, Mycroft dice, "Conosco Sherlock. Non ho bisogno di sapere le circostanze specifiche per immaginare che mi chiameresti -- a metà della tua pausa pranzo in ambulatorio, credo -- solo per avere conferma del fatto che le ultime sceneggiate di Sherlock non siano una diretta conseguenza di una qualche mia richiesta."

John annuisce. È al telefono, ma annuisce. Mycroft continua, "Mi scuso per i miei modi, ma sono nel bel mezzo di una questione di primaria importanza. Salutami Sherlock," e poi riattacca.

Il ruolo di John in quella telefonata è stato solo digitare il numero. Non ha proferito parola. Mycroft non ha bisogno di un teschio con cui parlare; usa le persone intorno a lui per farlo. John non sa se questo lo renda migliore o peggiore di Sherlock… Alla fine decide che non vale la pena perdere tempo con l’intera famiglia Holmes.

Ha altri dieci minuti di pausa, perciò apre il sito della BBC. Una questione di primaria importanza per Mycroft Holmes è qualcosa che, probabilmente, i media non riporteranno perché non ne verranno mai a conoscenza, ma controlla ugualmente.

 

***

  
John lavora quattro ore più del previsto per coprire il turno di un collega malato (Sarah glielo ha chiesto molto educatamente e lo ha corrotto con una pizza) e trova l’appartamento buio e deserto quando torna a casa. Non c’è traccia di Sherlock -- il bancone della cucina è pulito come quando lo ha lasciato -- perciò John va subito al piano di sopra.

Apre la porta della sua camera da letto, si toglie la giacca e spera di ricordarsi di avere le chiavi in tasca. Si toglie le scarpa, togliendosele pigramente senza slacciarle, e accende la lampada sul comodino. Si slaccia i jeans, sfila il maglione e si volta per prendere la t-shirt che di solito indossa per andare a dormire.

Si blocca con la mano sotto il cuscino, avvolta intorno al cotone della sua maglietta. Sull’altro lato del letto -- non il suo, e Sherlock probabilmente lo sapeva -- c’è Sherlock, rannicchiato. Indossa i pantaloni del pigiama e una maglia, con la sua vestaglia blu sopra al tutto. Con la schiena rivolta contro il muro e le ginocchia tirate all’altezza delle costole, le braccia aperte a formare angoli di settanta gradi, Sherlock riesce ad occupare spazio anche se non dovrebbe, almeno all’apparenza. È sdraiato sopra le coperte, i pallidi piedi nudi hanno un colore quasi identico al lenzuolo bianco di John (non di suo gradimento; un regalo di Harry) e sembra addormentato.

John è abituato alle cose surreali. Andare a caccia di assassini per i bassifondi di Londra è surreale. Censurare un blog per evitare di scrivere troppo spesso  _'…e poi hanno cercato di spararci, strangolarci, soffocarci e/o ammazzarci di botte …'_  è surreale. Tornare a casa e trovare il suo coinquilino addormentato sul letto, senza averlo invitato a farlo, è talmente oltre il limite del surreale che John non ha tempo per occuparsene al momento.

Tira fuori la maglietta. Si cambia e va a letto. Sta per spegnere la luce quando Sherlock dice, "Il Dottor Nguyen è finalmente caduto vittima della gastroenterite."

Ha la voce roca per il sonno, ma quando John si volta con cautela, gli occhi di Sherlock sono vispi come sempre. Tutto quello cui John riesce a pensare è ovvio o stupido.

Sherlock si alza su un gomito e si avvicina. "Dovevi essere a casa tre ore fa," dice, anche se John ha lavorato quattro ore in più. A quanto pare un ritardo di sessanta minuti era previsto. Magari una combinazione di condizioni metereologiche e chiusura di alcune linee della metro, o Sherlock si aspettava che John sbrigasse delle commissioni.

È stata una lunga giornata. John non ha intenzione di iniziare una lite che sa di non poter vincere.

Sherlock si siede, i capelli leggermente schiacciati a destra, e si piega in avanti. John non dice nulla mentre Sherlock si avvicina, fissandolo negli occhi come un leopardo guarda la sua preda, finché non sente il respiro di Sherlock sulla pelle e le sue labbra sulle proprie.

E allora pensa:  _Al diavolo_.

Non ha intenzione di starsene lì fermo mentre Sherlock fa qualsiasi cosa stia cercando di fare. Se deve essere baciato per motivi sconosciuti -- senza ricevere spiegazioni, benché le abbia attese con pazienza -- allora si godrà il momento. se deve farlo, lo farà bene.

John affonda una mano nei capelli di Sherlock e lo attira a sé. Lo tiene stretto mentre inclina la testa e gli lecca le labbra. Sente Sherlock inspirare alla ricerca di aria e non lo lascia andare. Mantiene il bacio profondo e umido e sufficientemente spinto, quel genere di bacio che significa sudore e corpi e pelle, respiri affannati e gemiti e imprecazioni appena sussurrate.

Sherlock non lo respinge. Chiude gli occhi, gemendo mentre la sua mano libera afferra la spalla di John, stringendola sporadicamente.

Quando John per poco non ha un capogiro perché ha bisogno di respirare, interrompe il bacio.

Sherlock si alza, fissando John. In quella luce soffusa, i suoi occhi sono scuri e le labbra rosse e brillanti. Senza fiato, Sherlock annuncia, "Il risultato potrebbe essere migliore del previsto."

"Sì, a proposito--"

Sherlock si sovrappone a lui. "No, sarà fantastico." Si china, bacia John di nuovo e... John è sempre stato di parte quando si tratta di baci. Gli piacciono e gli piace giocherellare con i capelli spettinati di Sherlock, tenerlo stretto abbastanza a lungo perché John riesca a mettersi al passo, a farsi sempre più vicino finché non lo sente emettere di nuovo quel gemito.

Quando si separano in cerca di aria, John ha una mano sul collo di Sherlock e l’altra sul suo fianco e i suoi polpastrelli hanno invaso la pelle al di sotto dell’elastico dei pantaloni. John deve fermarsi finché riesce ancora a ragionare lucidamente.

"Che," dice John con sentimento, “ _cazzo,_  Sherlock?"

Sherlock annuisce. "Più o meno sì."

Per un momento, John si è dimenticato di essere a letto -- a  _letto_ , vuole gridare una vocina acuta e terrificata nella parte più remota del suo cervello -- con un alieno. Un alieno che ha osservato la cultura terrestre ed ha imparato la lingua grazie ad un dizionario Inglese-Holmesiano, ma non la capisce completamente.

"Sherlock," riprova John. Calmo, controllato. Rimanendo vigile e mantenendo i danni al minimo. "Questa è la quarta, beh, quinta volta che mi baci. Perché?"

Sherlock non aggrotta le sopracciglia ma sembra irritato. Se osa dire che stanno sprecando tempo con spiegazioni inutili, John lo caccerà giù dal letto. "È un preliminare."

"Okay." Come risposta è corretta, benché non gli spieghi le motivazioni di Sherlock. Confondere una persona con verità semplici e banali non è qualcosa che induce ad una buona scopata. "Ma perché?"

Sherlock distoglie lo sguardo, immerso nei suoi pensieri. "Non lo so. Sospetto che il contatto ravvicinato mentre si è vestiti lo renda un passo logico che precede il coito. La cultura lo ha imbevuto di un significato emotivo profondo, ma credo che sarebbe più utile a creare relazioni stabili in tal caso," dice Sherlock, come se le relazioni fossero un nuovo ritrovato dell’ingegneria tenuto insieme dalle leggi della fisica. "Ma dubito che sia qualcosa di più di un semplice fattore contribuente."

Alieno, ricorda John ancora una volta. Ha proprio bisogno di una copia di quel dizionario Inglese-Holmesiano. "Non perché baciarsi porta a fare sesso. Perché vuoi venire a letto con me?"

"Il letto non era esattamente nei miei piani. È che mi sono addormentato perché tu hai fatto tardi."

"Smettila di evitare le mie domande!" John alza le mani al cielo. Il cielo non aiuta molto. "Spiegami perché stai cercando di portarmi a letto con dovizia di particolari o vattene dalla mia camera."

Sherlock si mette a sedere, particolarmente frustrato, e lancia un occhiata torva a John. "Stai facendo il  _finto_  tonto." Il tono di voce con cui lo dice lo fa sembrare l’insulto peggiore che conosca.

John lo guarda uscire dalla porta, poi si gira dall’altra parte con fare ribelle.

Trascorrere troppo tempo con Sherlock gli ha fatto marcire il cervello o ha mandato in fumi la sua salute mentale. Logicamente, sa di essersi comportato in maniera razionale, chiedendogli quello che qualsiasi altra persona normale gli avrebbe chiesto in queste circostanze. È arrabbiato con Sherlock ma dovrebbe sentirsi giustificato. Dovrebbe credere di avere ragione.

Ma quella sensazione di vuoto nel mezzo dello sterno, quello è un dolore che riconosce facilmente. È senso di colpa. Non è giusto.

 

***

  
Sherlock è sul divano e sta leggendo un libro dalla copertina blu sbiadita. Non è seduto, perché sarebbe troppo normale. No, Sherlock è sdraiato supino con il libro sopra la testa. Ha le anche all’altezza del bracciolo, la testa a metà della seconda seduta con il violino appoggiato poco distante; le gambe, ridicolosamente lunghe, sono piegate e ha i piedi appoggiati sul pavimento.

Davanti a tale spettacolo, John si ferma sulla soglia della porta. "Sembri un membro del Cirque du Soleil che si riposa," commenta John.

Sherlock non distoglie lo sguardo dal tomo.

"Bene," dice John. Sherlock ha tenuto il broncio per tutta la mattina, mettendo bene in chiaro che non ha intenzione di parlare con John, rasentando quasi il ridicolo. "Preparo un toast. Ne vuoi uno?"

Non si aspetta una risposta, ma attende un minuto prima di andare in cucina.

Sherlock tiene il broncio come i tifosi del Manchester United guardano una partita: è ovvio, odioso e sorprendentemente rumoroso. Ci sono meno cori da stadio, e il pigiama sostituisce le maglie dei giocatori, ma ogni volta che John è più vicino a lui di quanto lo sia il tavolino da caffè, Sherlock sfrega l’archetto del violino sulle corde e causa un rumore che renderebbe fiero qualsiasi ultras.

Non è irritante quanto dovrebbe essere. Finché Sherlock non inizia a suonare con pistole o esplosivi, le crisi di noia e di rabbia non infastidiscono John. Pensa che sia il solo modo che Sherlock conosce di mostrare la sua frustrazione, come se avesse saltato gli anni dell’adolescenza di doloroso disagio e mortificazione e non avesse mai imparato che crescere significa imparare a fingere un sorriso e andare avanti, fare cose che non si ha voglia di fare perché si deve.

Sherlock accetta il termine 'genio' come un’accurata descrizione di sé ed è bravissimo in quello che fa, ma quando è annoiato diventa un idiota viziato. In un certo senso, è un uomo brillante con l’intelligenza emotiva di un bambino di nove anni.

A dire la verità, John lo trova segretamente adorabile. (Non glielo dirà mai, però. Non ha senso incoraggiare quel pessimo comportamento). È talmente ridicolo che deve impegnarsi a nascondere una risata.

Imburra due pezzi di pane in più e prende un secondo piatto. Sherlock lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio mentre lo appoggia sul tavolino da caffè e raggiunge il violino con un braccio.

John sa capire quando non è desiderato.

 

***

  
John va a fare una passeggiata, lasciando Sherlock a leggere aggressivamente sul divano. Girovaga per le strade, godendosi la calura estiva che gli accarezza il viso. Non è nulla in confronto alle temperature dell’Afghanistan, e così strana che sente la mancanza del sole cocente e delle bruciature. Quando era là, non pensava che gli sarebbe mai mancato qualcosa una volta tornato a casa.

Soprattutto, si chiede come possa fare il finto tonto quando non ha la più pallida idea di quello che sta succedendo nel suo appartamento. Arrivato alla stazione, torna indietro, ignorando il suo percorso finché non è quasi giunto a casa.

Tira fuori il telefono e chiama Sarah nel caso in cui in ambulatorio ci sia bisogno di un sostituto.

"No, grazie," risponde lei con voce gentile. "Ho chiamato Steven perciò ora siamo al completo."

"Beh, se hai bisogno," dice John, un po’ deluso di aver perso una valida scusa per evitare Sherlock per qualche ora, "hai il mio numero."

"Grazie."

È qualcosa che Sherlock non dice quasi mai, pensa John mentre rimette il telefono in tasca. Le piccole cose come ‘grazie’ e ‘per favore, le buone maniere sembrano inutili per lui. Come spiegare i suoi ragionamenti agli altri o far capire loro come lavora. Sono dettagli noiosi che Sherlock detesta ed evita.

Ma quei dettagli noiosi sono necessari nella vita di John.

Va dritto in salotto, marcia in direzione del divano e afferra il violino. Sherlock alza una mano, avvolge le dita intorno allo strumento, ma si trova in una pessima posizione, perciò John non deve far altro che tirare un po’ per strapparglielo di mano.

Sherlock si mette velocemente a sedere, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. "È mio," dice lui, offeso, a voce bassa.

"Mi fa piacere sapere che non hai perso la parola. Iniziavo ad avere qualche dubbio," dice John, posando il violino sul bracciolo. Sherlock è ancora seduto dritto e lo guarda, aspetta che se ne vada per poter tornare a tenere il broncio in pace.

Sherlock sogghigna. "Vede il suo ex, sai."

A John occorrono i sette passi che lo separano dal tavolino da caffè per capire di chi Sherlock stia parlando. Non la Donovan perché sta ancora con Anderson. Non Harry, perché glielo avrebbe detto se Clara fosse tornata. Non la Signora Hudson, perché a Sherlock lei piace e non la userebbe in una lite.

"Sarah?" chiede John. Pensa a quando è andata fuori a pranzo la settimana prima, emozionata e un po’ imbarazzata quando aveva menzionato il fatto che si sarebbe vista con un amico di vecchia data. "Sapevo che c’era qualcosa."

"Da sedici giorni, da quello capisco."

Normalmente, John gli chiederebbe come fa a saperlo, ma Sherlock potrebbe usare Sarah come distrazione. C’è qualcos’altro che vuole chiedergli.

John si siede sul tavolino da caffè, esattamente davanti a Sherlock, le gambe ai lati delle sue. Pianta i gomiti sulle sue ginocchia, intreccia le dita e pensa che, se Sherlock cerca di fuggire, questa volta potrà tenerlo fermo sul divano finché non avrà ottenuto una risposta.

"La scorsa notte," comincia John e gli occhi di Sherlock si assottigliano pericolosamente, "hai detto che stavo facendo il finto tonto. Che cosa mi sono perso?"

Sherlock rimane zitto. Sta sottovalutando John, che ha avuto anni nell’esercito per imparare a stare seduto ad aspettare, perfino quando non si è certi di che cosa si stia facendo o del perché si sia lì.

Infine, Sherlock sospira. "Sai quanti esperimenti si devono ripetere? Quante teorie vengono confutate, volta dopo volta? Non è un fallimento dal punto di vista scientifico se una prima ipotesi si rivela sbagliata."

"Okay," dice lentamente John. Quello che significa è: questo non mi aiuta affatto. Parlare con Sherlock non dovrebbe farlo sentire come se fosse ad un esame orale all’università, ma è così,. "Questa ipotesi, quali sono i presupposti che stanno alla sua base?"

Appoggiando la schiena al divano, Sherlock getta la testa all’indietro e chiude gli occhi. Gesticola un po’ mentre recita, "Sei la persona meno irritante che io abbia mai incontrato. Vieni da una famiglia della classe media senza precedenti di follia o criminalità. Hai un’educazione universitaria. Benché il tuo lavoro non sia ben pagato, sei un dottore, il che significa che ti piace prenderti cura degli altri e hai un certo status sociale dovuto alla tua professione. Eri nell’esercito, il che è eroico e altruista senza le sfumature violente che l’opinione pubblica associa al mestiere del soldato. Ora che sei ferito, non c’è pericolo che ritorni al fronte. Devo continuare?"

John non ha idea di che cosa significhi o del perché Sherlock consideri il suo passato un presupposto importante, perciò risponde, "Sì."

"Dici che le persone hanno bisogno di aiuto a collegare i punti. Io non ti sto mostrando i punti, ti sto trascinando passo passo da uno stage all’altro," si lamenta Sherlock. Poi sospira e chiude di nuovo gli occhi. "Sei affidabile, responsabile e premuroso. Sei rispettoso, intelligente ed hai un senso dell’umorismo che molti troverebbero piacevole. Non sei brutto."

John sbuffa. "Non brutto? Mi sento proprio lusingato."

"Sono fatti, John. Non sono abituato a sprecare tempo in inutili complimenti." Sherlock gli lancia un’occhiata poco divertita e aggiunge, "Inoltre, benché tu non sia particolarmente giovane, non sei divorziato e non hai figli che graverebbero finanziariamente ed emozionalmente su una nuova relazione."

"Quindi mi stai dicendo," dice John con cautela, lentamente, perché non è affatto sicuro che sia quello che  intende Sherlock, "che sono un buon partito?"

"Per una donna single della tua età, saresti un buon marito." Il modo in cui Sherlock lo dice lo fa sembrare così distante e teorico. Come se altri potessero trovare John attraente, ma Sherlock fosse più interessato a verificare una teoria.

"E perché questo ti ha portato a baciarmi?" domanda John, e Sherlock corruccia immediatamente la fronte, seccato. "Non sto facendo il difficile. Non capisco davvero, Sherlock. Spiegati."

"Parli con nostalgia della tua infanzia."

L’improvviso cambio di argomento farebbe girare la testa a chiunque, pensa John. "Che cosa?"

"Sei cresciuto in Kent e parli con affetto di quel periodo, perciò, quando avrai dei figli tuoi, l’infanzia che immagini per loro non prevedrà Londra."

John ha ancora la sensazione di essersi perso qualcosa, ma riesce quasi a mettere insieme i pezzi. È follia. Completa pazzia. Ma dopotutto, questo è Sherlock. "Mi hai baciato perché non mi sposassi, non facessi dei figli e non mi trasferissi in campagna?"

"Avrebbe conseguenze disastrose sul mio lavoro." Sherlock prende una fetta di toast, ormai freddo. "Ma è un’ipotesi. Troverò l’approccio giusto."

Per quello che riguarda John, l’approccio giusto è alzarsi, trovare le chiavi e andare al pub per guardare qualsiasi squadra stia giocando. Una pinta di Guinness aiuterebbe.

 

***

  
Al suo tavolo, ci sono un bicchiere vuoto e uno mezzo pieno. In televisione, stanno trasmettendo una replica della partita del fine settimana e il Chelsea sta per essere battuto due a zero. John ha aperto un pacchetto di patatine e non sta affatto pensando a Sherlock.

Non sta pensando al fatto che Sherlock era stato a letto ad aspettarlo la sera prima, rannicchiato sul lato sbagliato del piumone e disposto a sprecare ore, a restare lì fintanto che John non fosse tornato a casa.

Non sta pensando al fatto che tutto è cominciato con Sherlock che era andato a fare la spesa e lo aveva baciato in cucina come se lo facessero tutti i giorni.

E non sta decisamente pensando a Sherlock e al suo approccio sbagliato. Sherlock lo ha descritto come lo scapolo d’oro di Londra e John non si sente così. Tra gli incubi e il tessuto cicatriziale e la costante minaccia di finire in bancarotta, dubita di essere in cima alla lista degli uomini da sposare. Non che Sherlock lo capisca.

Chiaramente.

John non capisce come qualcuno di così intelligente possa essere tanto stupido. John non ha intenzione di fuggire e unirsi al circo; non ha nemmeno una ragazza fissa. Sherlock si sta preoccupando di qualcosa che non sta succedendo e potrebbe non succedere mai.

Sullo schermo, il Manchester United segna e la folla esulta. John beve e cerca di concentrarsi sulla partita.

Non è lì per pensare a Sherlock. Non è lì per pensare ai gemiti fatti da Sherlock mentre si stavano baciando sul letto di John, o alla dolcezza di un bacio del buon giorno frammisto all’aroma di tè fumante. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che Sherlock avrebbe sbagliato tutto, che non lo avrebbe baciato per le ragioni per cui lui avrebbe voluto.

Oh.

John sbatte la testa sul tavolo.

Perché non ci ha pensato la sera prima? Vive con una delle persone più perspicaci del mondo. Come poteva essere così cieco, illudersi così tanto? Oh, certo, gli stava bene che Sherlock lo baciasse di tanto in tanto per un esperimento segreto. Qualsiasi altro esperimento strano Sherlock volesse condurre -- bulbi oculari nel forno a microonde o dipingere un bersaglio su una coperta, appenderlo al muro e tirargli addosso diversi oggetti per misurare le ammaccature lasciate sul cartongesso -- John interferisce. John lo blocca. Si impone e gli dà dei limiti.

Ma non aveva fatto nulla e aveva permesso a Sherlock di baciarlo e nemmeno per un momento aveva pensato che fosse perché voleva che lo facesse.

John si sentirebbe l’idiota più grande del mondo, ma non è lui quello che ha baciato il suo collega per convincerlo a continuare a lavorare con lui. Oh, no, lui è solo l’idiota che si è innamorato dell’idiota più grande del mondo.

Alla sua sinistra, il barman lo apostrofa dicendo, "Tutto a posto, amico?" e la prima reazione di John è di lamentarsi. Poi alza la testa dal tavolo. Probabilmente i suoi capelli puzzano di birra adesso.

Il barman lo guarda in modo strano, come se stesse cercando di capire quanto ha bevuto. Qualsiasi cosa veda lo spinge a chiedergli, "Problemi con una ragazza?"

"Con un ragazzo," risponde John, "ma è la stessa cosa."

Il barman fa un cenno con la testa in direzione del bicchiere mezzo vuoto. "Ne vuoi un altro?"

"Sì, per favore."

 

***

  
Quando torna, Sherlock è sdraiato sul divano e sta pregando il soffitto. Indossa un abito scuro e una camicia azzurra, e per il momento, John spera in una tregua. "Abbiamo un caso?"

"No," risponde Sherlock, tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Sembra sempre che stia davvero meditando su un problema. John non glielo ha mai domandato, perciò non sa se si tratta di una strana posa Zen pose o se a Sherlock piaccia semplicemente unire i palmi delle mani quando pensa, per occupare le mani mentre non fuma.

"Stai ancora pensando a come impedirmi di andarmene?" chiede John, certo di conoscere già la risposta.

"Avrebbe dovuto funzionare ma non è stato così." Sherlock guarda John, poi torna a fissare il soffitto. "Deve esserci una falla nel mio piano."

"Quanti cerotti?"

"Solo uno." Sherlock tira su la manica della camicia per dimostrarglielo. Sulla morbida pelle pallida del suo polso, l’adesivo sembra color pesca anziché color carne. “Meno urgente di un caso. La scadenza è più lontana."

John vorrebbe che ci fosse una sedia più vicina al divano. Le sedie sono troppo lontane per una conversazione del genere e non ha proprio voglia di sedersi di nuovo sul tavolino da caffè. Decide di prendere quella della scrivania e di sedersi lì. "Magari parlarne ti aiuterebbe?"

"Ne dubito," risponde Sherlock, ma si gira verso John. "Sulla base di quello che so di te, sarebbe dovuta essere la soluzione perfetta."

"Magari le tue supposizioni sono sbagliate. Magari hai tralasciato dei fatti."

"Tipo?"

John lascia da parte l’orgoglio, trattiene l’impulso di massaggiarsi la gamba danneggiata. "Tipo il fatto che faccio ancora incubi e non dormo mai una notte intera. Ho una spalla che mi fa male quando è freddo e umido, cioè per tutto l’inverno qui a Londra, e soffro di zoppia psicosomatica."

"Non zoppichi più," dice Sherlock, chiudendo gli occhi.

"In ambulatorio, quando sono stanco. Non quando ci sei tu." John scrolla le spalle. È stupido e imbarazzante, ma si è accorto di certe ricorrenze. "Penso che il mio subconscio sappia che tu sei più furbo di lui. Se provasse a farlo, troveresti un modo per batterlo e costringerlo a sottomettersi a te."

"O potrebbe essere che in ambulatorio ti annoi e ti senti a disagio per la normalità dilagante, per le persone qualunque con la loro noiosa quotidianità piena di tosse, raffreddori e certificati medici," recita Sherlock e John si chiede se lo sappia già. Sarebbe da lui, no? Le sole cose che Sherlock non sa di John sono quelle che neanche lui stesso sa, e perfino in quei casi, le capisce prima lui. "Ti senti fuori luogo, e la zoppia ne è una manifestazione fisica."

"Serve a pagare le bollette," commenta John mettendosi sulla difensiva, benché Sherlock abbia in parte ragione. Non sempre, non tutto il tempo, ma ci sono momenti in cui guarda le pareti di quel bianco accecante e gli attrezzi perfettamente sterili e si domanda come possa andare avanti così dopo la sabbia e la disperazione dell’Afghanistan. Altre volte gli piace; gli piacciono le pause caffè con Sarah e salutare le persone per nome, e aiutarle ad andare avanti con le loro monotone, ma felici vite di tutti i giorni.

"Non è necessario," dice Sherlock. A quanto pare, pagare le bollette è da persone noiose ed ordinarie.

"In secondo luogo, benché le donne spesso parlino di voler sposare un dottore, pensano a specialisti che guidano una BMW e vanno in vacanza sulle Alpi. Non si riferiscono all’uomo di più di trent’anni con una pensione militare che ha bisogno di un coinquilino per pagare l’affitto a Londra e che usa il telefono di seconda mano di sua sorella."

"Irrilevante."

"Non credo proprio," ribatte John, facendo una smorfia.

"Una donna in cerca di stabilità finanziaria e piaceri materiali non ti prenderebbe mai in considerazione. Chiaramente, non tutti valutano i vantaggi economici prima di sposarsi," afferma Sherlock. Intreccia le dita e le scrocchia. "Se è così che ragioni, questo processo potrebbe essere più produttivo senza il tuo input."

John ignora il fatto che Sherlock lo stia praticamente congedando. Per avere a che fare con lui bisogna essere coriacei. "Che cosa ti ha fatto pensare che baciarmi mi avrebbe convinto a restare?"

"Il tuo maglione."

John abbassa lo sguardo sul cardigan marrone he ha indosso. È certo che i cardigan non siano un invito ad essere baciati, ma magari si sbaglia. "Il mio maglione?"

"Non quello," risponde Sherlock, irritato che il mondo non riesca a comprendere ogni suo pensiero. "Quello che avevi quando siamo venuti per la prima volta all’appartamento. Il maglione delle Aran color panna, con il colletto circolare. Il colore non ti sta bene, non mette in risalto il tuo fisico, ma a giudicare dalla qualità era costoso. Era un regalo. Potevi comprarne un altro ma è caldo e pratico, perciò lo porti. Per comodità."

"Credi che io sia troppo pigro per andare a comprarmi un bel maglione?"

"Non pigro. Ma pensi che lo sforzo per comprarne un altro non sia necessario quando ne hai già uno per tenerti caldo."

In un lampo di chiarezza, John capisce. Per poco non scoppia a ridere. "Stai cercando di renderti utile. Sei andato a fare la spesa, hai convinto la Signora Hudson a prepararmi il tè. Mi hai aspettato a letto. Ti stavi rendendo l’opzione più comoda. Se sono così pigro da non andare nemmeno a comprarmi un maglione, sono troppo pigro per andare a cercarmi una donna quando posso fare sesso quando voglio a casa."

"Avrebbe dovuto funzionare," dice Sherlock, imbronciato. "Ho chiarito che tu non saresti dovuto cambiare, che avremmo inserito la cosa nella nostra routine. Non avremmo dovuto avere problemi."

"Ma ti ho chiesto perché lo hai fatto, cosa che non rientrava nel tuo progetto di approccio al sesso," dice John, ripensando alla reazione offesa di Sherlock. Aveva escogitato un piano, lo aveva messo in atto e, all’ultimo minuto, John aveva obiettato e si era comportato in un modo in cui non avrebbe dovuto. Sherlock era frustrato perché il suo piano non era andato a buon fine. "Avresti dovuto chiedermi del maglione."

"Davvero?" Sherlock assottiglia gli occhi. "Perché?"

C’è qualcosa che gli toglie il fiato nell’avere su di sé tutta l’attenzione di Sherlock, che lo guarda come se fosse un puzzle da risolvere. Gli fa provare una fitta al petto, gli dà una scarica di adrenalina che lo fa sorridere e affrontare situazioni folli. "Non è una questione di comodità. Quando ero nell’esercito, chiamavo mia mamma quando potevo, una volta ogni due settimane o poco più. Le dicevo che stavo bene e mi lamentavo del cibo e del tempo. Voglio dire, non puoi lamentarti di aver visto un ventiduenne morire dissanguato mentre sei sul fronte o del fatto che devi congedare un soldato con una gamba sola e ustioni che gli coprono il trenta percento del corpo. Perciò parli del tempo."

Sherlock è rigido come un pezzo di marmo, lo guarda e ascolta ogni parola. John avrebbe potuto abituarsi facilmente a quel genere di attenzioni. "In famiglia non siamo abituati a scrivere lettere, perciò non ricevevo mai posta. Ma un giorno, mi è arrivato un pacco a casa. Un maglione pesante per le notti fredde, di un colore che non si sarebbe notato vicino alla sabbia. Nell’esercito non ci toglievamo mai l’uniforme, perciò non lo mettevo. Ma era un pezzo di casa, mi ricordava che c’erano persone a cui importava se fossi vivo o morto. Per questo l’ho tenuto."

"C’è sempre qualcosa," commenta Sherlock con una punta di rimorso. Chiude gli occhi e sospira. "È molto difficile avere ragione su tutto."

John si accorge di essersi aperto in un sorriso. "Fa differenza?"

"La dice lunga su quello che ritieni importante tenere nella tua vita. I legami affettivi sono estremamente diversi dai rapporti di convenienza." Sherlock si siede, annuendo tra sé e sé. "Mi sarei dovuto concentrare su Sarah."

"Scusa?"

"È logico, John. Se è un legame affettivo quello che cerchi, allora è meglio incoraggiare un rapporto con qualcuno che è cresciuto a Londra ed è interessato a restare. Sarah è orgogliosa dell’ambulatorio che gestisce e ama la città. Benché non nutra particolare simpatia nei miei confronti, ritiene che il mio lavoro sia importante e, probabilmente, crede che salverai delle vite se mi darai un mano."

John ha la sensazione che il suo cervello sia in folle. C’è un limite al numero di pazzie che può tollerare in un giorno. "Sherlock?"

"Ti piace il pericolo. È ragionevole pensare che, finché sarai a Londra, troveresti una scusa per essere coinvolto," commenta Sherlock, con le mani che si muovono velocemente mentre i pensieri iniziano a fluire più in fretta. "Se tu avessi una compagna che ti sostiene e cui non dovresti mentire su dove sei stato e che cosa hai fatto, prenderesti ancora parte ai casi. Sono stato troppo miope, troppo concentrato a tenerti  _qui_ , avrei dovuto immaginare--"

"Sherlock!" lo interrompe John, e Sherlock sbatte le palpebre, si ricompone e si ricorda che c’è qualcun altro accanto a lui. "Sarah esce con un altro, ricordi?"

Sherlock scaccia via quel pensiero con una mano. "Possiamo occuparcene. Le storie con gli ex sono notoriamente fragili."

"Non puoi porre fine alla relazione di Sarah per farci mettere insieme," afferma John, e Sherlock sbuffa. "Beh, certo, potresti farlo, ma ti sto chiedendo di lasciar perdere. Per favore."

"È la soluzione più logica, John."

"Che ne dici di..." John si dirige verso il divano, si siede sul posto vuoto. "Chiedimi di restare."

"È una risposta a breve termine," risponde Sherlock, voltandosi verso John. "Le persone restano fintanto che hanno un incentivo per farlo. Se esprimessi il mio desiderio di vederti rimanere, influenzerei le tue decisioni solo finché non formerai un legame più stretto con qualcun altro."

"Magari dovresti cacciare fuori le palle," John sente se stesso dire. "Magari dovresti essere tu quello con cui formo un legame emotivo."

C’è una risata leggera e poi Sherlock si irrigidisce, la testa voltata verso John. "Non stavi scherzando," annuncia lentamente.

Sherlock sembra sorpreso, come se un pinguino fosse diventato rosa davanti ai suoi occhi e avesse iniziato a cantare l’Ave Maria. John nota lo sguardo veloce che Sherlock lancia al cerotto alla nicotina, il mezzo secondo di cui ha bisogno per ricordarsi che è pulito.

"Sono serio."

"John, non sono--" comincia Sherlock, e poi, "Ci sono molte ragioni--" e infine, "È completamente irrazionale."

"Tu mi piaci," ribatte John. "Tu credi che io sia la persona meno irritante di tutta Londra."

"Ho detto la persona meno irritante che abbia incontrato. Non posso parlare anche per la periferia." Sherlock corruccia la fronte e aggiunge, "Volevo solo dire che tollero la tua compagnia più facilmente di quella di chiunque altro. Non era un voto di eterna adorazione."

"Eppure, sei lì seduto ad escogitare piani per farmi restare," dice John, inebriato dall’assurdità della situazione. "Rendiamo le cose semplici. Tu mi piaci e mi starebbe bene baciarti con una certa regolarità. Perciò dimmi che ti piaccio e che vuoi che io resti, poi baciami."

"Penso che tu stia semplificando un po’ troppo la cosa," ribatte Sherlock ma non sembra scontento. Piuttosto… cauto.

"Ti piace che tutto sia complesso per essere l’unico a capirci qualcosa," risponde John con leggerezza. "Provaci. Mal che vada, potrai tornare ai tuoi piani machiavellici."

"Niccolò Machiavelli approverebbe qualche inganno in nome del bene superiore, ma non è quello che la maggior parte delle persone intende con il termine ‘machiavellico’."

"Stai prendendo tempo," lo punzecchia John.

Sherlock sembra incerto se sorridere o no, ma vuole farlo. "Sto pensando."

"Quando vuoi."

"Trascorro più tempo con te di quanto avessi previsto e benché i fatti suggeriscano altrimenti, mi trovo…" Sherlock fa un respiro profondo, scuotendo la testa. Poi incontra lo sguardo di John, si china in avanti e dice, "Mi piaci. Resta," e lo bacia teneramente.

È la sesta volta che Sherlock lo bacia. Dopodiché, John smette di contare.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Nell’originale “Gone to see a man about a dog.” Letteralmente significa “Sono andato a vedere un uomo per parlare di un cane”, ma è anche un modo di dire che significa “Devo andare in bagno”.


End file.
